1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising apparatus and more particularly to a weight lifting device including an elongated exercise bar of the type having interchangeable weights and embodying a specially designed safety locking collar for positively and securely locking the weights in position of the lifting bar.
2. Background of the Invention
Lifting bars carrying interchangeable weights have been used for physical conditioning for many years. Typically, these devices comprise an elongated cylindrical bar and a plurality of interchangeable, centrally apertured weights which are positioned at either end of the bar. Numerous types of locking collars have been suggested for use in holding the weights in position on the bar. However, the most commonly used locking collar comprises a cylindrical sleeve which is closely receivable over the ends of the lifting bar and includes a set screw carried within a radially extending, internally threaded bore formed in the sleeve. Usually the weights are sandwiched between two locking collars and the set screws on each collar are tightened down against the lifting bar to hold the weights in position.
While variations in locking collar designs exist, most such prior art devices have a common failing, namely the tendency of the locking collar to loosen during the exercise workout. When this occurs the trainee and those about him are placed in substantial danger. If the locking collar becomes loose thereby permitting the heavy weights to slide off the end of the bar, the falling weights can cause serious injury to the trainee as well as to those in the area.
A primary objective of the present invention is to prevent injury of the character described by providing an exercise device wherein the weights are securely and positively locked in place on the lifting bar and can be removed only by positive manipulation of the uniquely designed locking mechanisms of the invention.